


Просто и к счастью

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abuse, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Honeypotting, M/M, One of My Favorites, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Элим Гарак только начинает работать в Ордене и отправляется на очередное задание по сбору данных. Но, узнав, что один из его источников — домашний насильник, он по собственной инициативе выбирает куда более сложный путь. Насильников Гарак ненавидит; насилие же его привлекает — в отношении к нему самому.
Kudos: 5





	Просто и к счастью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple and Fortunate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838456) by Anonymous. 



> Кардассианская анатомия основана на [хэдканоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) **tinsnip** (русский [перевод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846)).

Чтобы добыть необходимую Тейну информацию насчет сомнительных сторонников новоназначенного архонта, Гарак мог обратиться ко двум легатам. Оба считались «дружественными», хотя и в совершенно разных смыслах этого слова, и оба же постоянно старались на любом мероприятии наладить связи попрочнее.

К счастью, Гараку удалось попасть на прием в Кардаси’оре, где были оба легата. К счастью, но не настолько просто.

В первую очередь он отправился туда не как «Гарак», а как «магистрат Прак», личность, созданная им с нуля. Прак был робким судебным секретарем, даже дома с головой закопанным в дата-стержни, который выступал только в судах низшей инстанции и только для того, чтобы подытожить речь судьи — ровным счетом ничего привлекательного. На торжество Прак попал только благодаря заболевшему начальнику — так он говорил всем и каждому, кто попадался на пути.

Ложь казалась такой простой — поначалу, — и так легко выстраивалась! Гарак с нетерпением ожидал, как закончит свое первое крупное задание со всей информацией, необходимой Тейну, и даже больше.

Но затем начались трудности.

Слоняясь туда-сюда, Гарак прижимал руку к груди и нервозно постукивал пальцами, призывая окружающих сжалиться над ним. Первым к нему подошел легат Эйда и, вежливо улыбаясь, спросил, не показывал ли ему кто-нибудь бар.

Как банально, подумал Гарак.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил он. — Хотите, я принесу вам чего-нибудь?

Эйда отказался и поблагодарил Гарака за проницательность; как хорошо, сказал он, что настолько почтительные люди все еще служат в наших судах!

Легат Толмел подошел к столу немного позже, он дергал лицом и казался крайне раздраженным. Гарак решал, не стравить ли этих двоих друг с другом, чтобы можно было, сложа руки, погреться в свете их тайн, которыми каждый из них непременно сверкнет в попытке доказать, что именно он страдал сильнее всего и добился гораздо большего. Зрелище может оказаться весьма забавным, а запустить процесс Гарак собирался, упомянув, как изучал их блистательные карьеры перед тем, как сдавать экзамены на юриста.

Нет, все равно пришлось бы вмешаться. Проигравшая сторона тоже могла помочь в проверке на благонадежность, и ее нельзя было потерять. Так что Гарак кашлянул и задал менее угрожающий вопрос.

— Вы давно живете в Кардаси’оре? Я только распаковал вещи… пытаюсь найти тихое место, где можно почитать за обедом?..

Все фразы Гарак заканчивал нежной вопросительной интонацией, и, пока Эйда вполне нормально отвечал на его вопрос, Толмел наклонился ближе, едва не касаясь щеки, и в его глазах поблескивала похоть. Оба легата ласково обращались к нему «Прак» и обещали подыскать место для него в их собственных советах подходящей специфики, а Гарак тем временем тщательно обдумывал ситуацию.

Толмел обернулся, провожая взглядом пересекавшую зал девушку, и Гарак спросил, давно ли они знакомы. И тут же запоздало решил, что вопрос слишком дерзкий и может отпугнуть Толмела.

К счастью, тот просто пожал плечами и шумно расхохотался.

К счастью, но не просто.

— О, да всю жизнь, — ответил Толмел и положил ладонь Гараку на предплечье. А это уже было дерзко. — Она — дочь моей экономки. И будет получше матери, надеюсь, когда придет время ее заменить.

— Разумеется, — сказал Гарак, а Эйда благожелательно кивнул.

— Ее всегда можно уволить, — добавил он.

Толмел сказал, что он и так оказывал ей услугу, спасая то от позора, то от социального неодобрения, а разговор тем временем сместился куда-то в сторону его рук. Одна, ясно видимая, лежала поверх руки Гарака, а вторая, вероятно, и отвечала за то самое легендарное возвращение на путь истинный. И все напрасно, заявил Толмел, а Эйда с неловкостью закивал.

Именно эта тема разговора и заставила броню Гарака дать сентиментальную трещину, и, пусть ему и хотелось во весь голос и без всяких церемоний обвинить Толмела, он прикусил язык и не стал резко отвечать. Но перед ним явилась хоть и трудная, но привлекательная возможность, и Гарак решил принять вызов.

Толмел все еще держал его за руку, и Гарак сжал пальцы в кулак — пусть тот попытается его утешить, прикосновением, прогнать несуществующий дискомфорт. Теперь Гарак ничего к нему не чувствовал. Да, злость была, но он мудро приглушил ее, и ему стало все равно. Он стал пустотой, которую Толмелу предстояло заполнить — во многих смыслах.

О, и за десертом он услышал массу нового об архонте. Достаточно, чтобы начать предварительную разработку по делу, достаточно, чтобы перейти от проверок к настоящему расследованию, достаточно, чтобы заработать благодарное похлопывание по плечу от Тейна.

Но недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить экономке Толмела спокойные и безопасные выходные.

Целые выходные, говорил себе Гарак, вздрагивая от вещей, о которых шептал за столом ему на ухо Толмел и которые вовсе не были тайнами. Гарак прекрасно знал таких людей и знал, какую постыдную пародию на благопристойность вот-вот раскроет. Выходные. А может, и дольше.

Глупым Толмел не был. Во всяком случае, он не стал предлагать использовать для этого собственный дом. Он только спросил, понравился ли Гараку десерт и достойного ли шеф-повара они наняли. Некоторое время Гарак переваривал пудинг и всю иронию того, что Толмел, насилуя обслуживающий персонал, все же пытается показать своему новому другу «достойный уровень обслуживания». Какая гадость.

— О, очень вкусно, спасибо, — сказал Гарак.

Толмел погладил его по руке и сказал: как же замечательно, и как ему хотелось бы, чтобы его свежий знакомец — нет, гость! — чувствовал себя как дома.

— Нам, старикам, — сказал Толмел, жестом включив в эту общность и Эйду, который явно был не рад, — очень важно, чтобы тебе было весело. Однажды ты окажешься на нашем месте и будешь отлично знать, что к чему.

— Обязательно, — отозвался Гарак.

После этого Толмел увел его от стола, подальше от того, что он назвал «коварным взглядом старого Эйды»; сам Гарак нарек бы его сравнительно непримечательным.

В коридоре, куда привел его Толмел, было гораздо темнее, и Гарак смог разглядеть его намного четче. Насколько редкими и седыми были волосы Толмела, как, перевитые красными лентами, болтаются в глазницах глаза, как уголки тонких губ плавно перетекают в обрюзгшие гребни. Теперь Гарак не сомневался: Толмел порочен целиком и полностью. Порок проступает на лицах людей, если не знать, как скрывать его. Гарак знал.

И пусть даже несколько минут назад он собирался все бросить и отказаться от этой затеи, то сейчас старался выглядеть взволнованным и нервно теребил воротник рубашки.

— Да… да, я буду рад показать вам свою квартиру, — тихо сказал Гарак.

— Я не хочу смотреть твою квартиру, застенчивый ты дурачок, — ответил Толмел так, словно это был комплимент, — я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

***

Когда они вышли на улицу, Толмел вызвал скиммер, подал знак водителю, который, вероятно, был с ним знаком и знал, куда они направляются, даже до того, как Толмел раскрыл свой отвратительный рот. Гарак уставился под ноги. Нужно сделать себя практически незаменимым: кажется, Толмел проделывал подобное на регулярной основе.

Он немедленно пригасил свет в салоне и опустил между рядами сидений непрозрачную перегородку. На Гараке была скромная рубашка с высоким воротником — элегантная и идеально подходящая для его роли, — и Толмел начал нетерпеливо дергать застежку, сорвав когтем тонкую вышивку.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Гарак, ловя его взгляд.

Толмел широко раскрыл глаза и, уставившись на него, снова дернул за воротник. Гарак приглушил нарастающее омерзение и легко расстегнул замок. Толмел сунул ладонь под одежду и начал яростно теребить его чулу, кряхча и шепча Гараку на ухо что-то почти безумное.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — добавил Гарак, когда Толмел начал поддаваться более сильным позывам, чем просто болтовня.

Тот покачал головой, продолжая, пока чула Гарака не начала гореть, а синева, проступившая на ней, стала виднеться даже сквозь ткань. Гарак отлично знал, чего хочет добиться Толмел. Был такой миф об углублении и ускорении процесса эмоциональной связи, хотя, как правило, этот способ использовали только с детьми. Что касалось происходящего сейчас, Гарак понимал: Толмел таким образом пытался действовать в рамках согласия, пусть и размытых — чтобы спать потом спокойно.

Гараку приходилось держаться выбранного образа и действовать, дополняя его, хотя это и вызывало у него тошноту.

— Я ни разу… легат! — Он старался добиться отклика, упирая на эго Толмела. — Легат, боюсь, я ни разу еще не бывал в постели с другим мужчиной.

Язык Толмела по-змеиному выскользнул изо рта, раздвоенный кончик медленно пробежался по нижней губе.

***

Гараку исполнилось двадцать четыре, и он успел побывать в постели с тремя мужчинами.

Скудно обставленный номер был погружен во тьму; роскошное место, куда легаты отправлялись, чтобы отдохнуть и привести мысли в порядок. Твердая кровать, гладкие простыни, но Гарак отметил это лишь мельком, ожидая Толмела, пока тот, раздевшись в ванной, не вернулся в комнату. Он прошел под единственной зажженной лампой, подвешенной к потолку; его чешуя выглядела бледной, почти прозрачной. Как просто было бы напасть на него, прямо сейчас, и задушить! Гарак мог бы устроить это без всяких проблем. А затем Толмел повернулся к нему спиной.

Ну и кто сейчас дурачок, подумал Гарак.

Но этим дурачком до сих пор был он сам, сидевший на краю кровати, чинно скрестив ноги, и любовавшийся геометрическим тиснением на постельном белье. Когда Толмел назвал его вымышленным именем, Гарак оглянулся и произнес:

— Хм-м-м?

Ему указали на низкую оттоманку с широкой спинкой, плавно сужавшейся к заостренному подножью. Гарак остался сидеть где сидел — надувал губы, указывал на себя, наклонял голову, словом, издавал все возможные мольбы о помощи. Одной из самых сильных сторон Толмела была предсказуемость. Гарак не сомневался: ему нравится отдавать приказы тем, кто от него зависит. И никакой осторожности и мягкости.

— Я буду осторожен, — сказал Толмел, словно прочитав мысли. Застенчиво кивнув, Гарак подошел ближе. Толмел бесцеремонно ощупал его сквозь одежду, потом стянул с плеч пиджак и потянулся к брюкам и белью.

— Я доверяю вам, — сказал Гарак, подбавляя масла в огонь.

Естественно, Толмел укусил его гораздо ощутимее, чем было принято. Схватил Гарака за плечи и заставил опуститься на колени, потом перегнул через широкое сиденье оттоманки. Гарак слышал, как Толмел сунул палец в рот, торопливо облизал, слишком уж настойчиво пробормотал: «Расслабься!», а затем сунул палец в самую нижнюю часть его лобковой сумки. Раздвинул складки, резко толкнулся внутрь, и Гарак застонал. Как же ему нравилось, когда его так используют, даже гнусное поведение этого человека вылетело у Гарака из головы, и он ненавидел себя за это. Нельзя отвлекаться на такое во время работы!

— Ты что, мне врешь? Тебе туда руку можно всунуть, — похотливым голосом произнес Толмел. Вероятно, это была честная попытка доказать, что им не так-то просто манипулировать; значит, Гарак действовал совершенно правильно.

— О-ох, нет! — вскрикнул Гарак.

Толмел разогнул палец и, раздвинув складки полностью, сунул его еще глубже. Он тяжело дышал, и Гарак повернул голову как раз тогда, когда его пру́т показался наружу.

— У меня не получится… — проскулил Гарак.

— Медленно и приятно, — заверил его Толмел, толкаясь внутрь.

К его чести, решил Гарак, он и правда сделал это медленно. Толмел держал его за талию именно под тем углом, под которым ему хотелось, но обратил внимание на слова Гарака, только когда тот произнес что-то вроде «восхитительно».

Гарак наслаждался тем, как Толмел придерживает его, как расхваливает форму его чешуи. Его собственный орган тоже наполовину высунулся из укрытия. Еще ни один любовник не называл Гарака «хрупким».

Кончая, Толмел низко и гортанно зарычал, и Гарак, жмурясь, закатил глаза, пытаясь хоть так себя развлечь. Был бы Толмел чуть-чуть грубее! Гарак любил подобный вид саморазрушения — в тех странных случаях, когда мог контролировать процесс.

— Можно будет связаться с вами по комму, сэр? — мягко спросил он.

— Прак…

В исступлении Толмел выругался, а затем сказал, что его адъютант откроет личный канал.

Толмел задремал на оттоманке, а Гарак, застегивая брюки, выбросил все произошедшее из головы.

***

Рискуя навлечь на себя гнев Тейна, или что еще хуже — разочарование, Гарак попросил для выполнения задания еще две недели. Отправил домой то, что собрал, признал, что сделал неправильный выбор и выразил желание копнуть глубже, чтобы все исправить.

Эти две недели он провел, мотаясь туда-сюда по лучшим гостиницам сектора.

Бывало, за ужином Гарак задавал невинные вопросы о новоназначенном архонте, затем — парочку об экономке, потом восторженно расточал комплименты костюму, который Толмел выбрал к случаю.

А после Гарака укладывали на стол, прижимали к окнам при свете дня, ставили на четвереньки, а он стонал, называя Толмела по имени. Они никогда не занимались этим лицом к лицу. В какой-то момент они начали обниматься после секса, и Гарак точно знал, какая именно похвала порадует Толмела — о силе, о усердии, — а сам нерешительно признавался, что даже не думал, что кто-то может так взять его.

Толмел почти всегда называл Гарака «глупеньким» перед тем, как изо всех сил толкнуться в его щель в последний раз — в доказательство. Тогда Гарак вскрикивал от неожиданности, а потом смеялся и прижимался к его костлявому плечу.

На выходных Гарак привел в порядок квартиру «Прака» в попытке выманить Толмела из зоны комфорта. Все, что понадобилось — упомянуть новое интересное дело, над которым Гарак работает, и вот, Толмел телепортируется прямо к его дверям. Слишком просто, никакого веселья. Но Гарак шел до конца ради экономки, он знал, что собирается для нее сделать.

Без лишних вопросов Толмел отвесил ему пощечину — Гараку было на это плевать, — а затем, неожиданно крепко схватив и не давая двинуться, взял его прямо на кровати Прака. Потом они сели и начали привычный уже разговор, и Гарак спросил, есть ли у Толмела опыт в составлении семейных завещаний, если не был проведен «шри-тал». Эта тема была у всех на слуху, и Толмел, как и стоило ожидать, склонялся к самому строгому и незамысловатому варианту.

— Какая возмутительная тупость — отказаться от обряда! — сказал он, и на этом разговор закончился.

Зная, что Толмел не подготовил завещания, Гарак взял на себя смелость составить документ за него.

***

Достать сыворотку было просто.

Гарак заказал пузырек в официальной клинике Ордена, и он появился в его домашнем репликаторе спустя пару минут. На рынке сыворотку называли «Яд мученика» — без цвета, без запаха, вкус легко маскировался алкоголем, и даже капля ее была опасна для жизни. Годами ее использовали для санкционированных государством самоубийств, а еще ею пользовались коллеги Гарака, шпионы и агенты, как выше, так и ниже его по должности.

Он капнул немного в бутылку дорогого канара и отправил транспортером прямо по домашнему адресу Толмела, который смог вычислить по личному комм-каналу. Прежде чем отправить, Гарак приложил к ней карточку, пустую, но вымазанную липким секретом из его ароматной железы. Толмел будет до смерти его хотеть.

В своей неторопливой манере он прибыл к дому Толмела. Экономка узнала его и одарила спокойной улыбкой, медленным кивком и вежливым рукопожатием. Гарак назвал ей свой псевдоним, и она провела его к лестнице.

— Боюсь, легат себя неважно чувствует.

— Можно увидеться с ним? Я его друг.

— Да, я слышала, он упоминал вас…

Некоторое время она раздумывала, но в конечном счете отправила Гарака наверх. Он нервно вертел пальцами, дергал за манжеты и, поднимаясь, крепко цеплялся за перила.

Толмел был в личной спальне, более просторной, чем вся квартира «Прака» — с двумя отдельными альковами и рабочими столами, а, кроме того, еще джакузи и кроватью. Толмел сидел, сгорбившись, за одним из рабочих пультов и всматривался в экран, встроенный в столешницу.

— Кто дал тебе этот адрес, Прак? — угрожающим тоном спросил он, медленно разворачиваясь на стуле.

Сразу и не определишь, что с ним что-то не так; Толмел говорил задыхаясь, слабым голосом, и Гарак заметил лежащую на боку рюмку: на краю — отпечаток губ Толмела.

— Ваша экономка, — ответил Гарак, зная, что она будет избавлена от любого возмездия.

Толмел пренебрежительно махнул рукой и сказал, что никогда в жизни не встречал столь внимательного молодого человека. Отвратительно, но подходяще, решил Гарак. На самом деле он использовал побуждение, которое придумал за него Толмел, как маску, и надвинул ее на лицо поудобнее.

— Слышал, сэр, вы неважно себя сегодня чувствуете. Могу я чем-то помочь?

Наклонившись через стол и начав с беспокойством массировать Толмелу плечи, Гарак заметил бутылку и бокал с канаром. Слишком полные, чтобы яд оказал чересчур радикальное действие на Толмела, понадобится немного времени. Больно не будет. Жаль, стоило бы устроить смерть помучительней, подумал Гарак, но утонченность была основой его ремесла.

Пусть эмоции станут туманными и отдаленными, ничем не отличаясь от мерцающих на краю джакузи свечей. Толмел одарил его комплиментами, довольно милыми, если представить их сказанными при других обстоятельствах. И тогда Гарак продолжил купать умирающего, устроившись у него на коленях и откинув волосы в сторону, так, чтобы Толмел мог особо отметить чешую на затылке. Глотая слова, Толмел упомянул про усталость, и Гарак, нервно улыбаясь, провел его до постели.

Потом он принес бокал канара и, восхищенно подрагивая чувствительными чешуйками, поднес к лицу, словно собираясь пригубить. Самый легкий и быстрый способ убедить Толмела, что напиток безвреден, а еще — ключ к его собственнической натуре. Насколько же он туп и предсказуем, решил Гарак, когда Толмел выпрямился и выхватил бокал у него из рук.

— Глупышка, — сказал он, запнувшись, и Гарак смиренно кивнул в ответ.

Толмел поднес бокал к губам, а Гарак тем временем наклонился ближе и провел пальцем по его грудным гребням, затем — по напряженному животу. Отобрал бокал и поставил его на тумбочку, потом забрался на кровать и сел рядом с Толмелом, пытливо поглаживая его по бедру.

— Я хочу смотреть на вас, сэр, — сказал Гарак так, как будто ужасно нервничал. — Хочу смотреть вам в лицо, пока мы занимаемся любовью.

Как будто Толмел хоть раз в жизни занимался любовью, подумал Гарак с тошнотворной, довольной иронией.

Толмел, кивнув, вздернул подбородок, но ничего не сказал; сейчас, так или иначе, Гараку уже было все равно.

— Дай-ка мне сюда свою сумочку… — пробормотал Толмел и, даже раздвигая, вцепился в ноги Гарака мертвой хваткой. Отвратительно, как он до сих пор отказывался уступить хоть немного контроля.

Знал бы он, что Гарак контролировал ситуацию все это время. Почувствовал бы Толмел такое же отвращение, зная, что Гараку, когда он отделяет ощущения от эмоций и близости, нравится грубое обращение? Что для Гарака это было всего лишь задание, а для него самого — нечто большее? Интересно, будет ли Толмел уязвлен, когда поймет, что продуманный сценарий перевернулся вверх дном, сменившись прямо противоположным?

Гарак думал, что в ближайшие минуты будет наблюдать, как Толмел умирает, как жизнь утекает прочь из его тела, а тошнотворно-красные огоньки в глазах прогорают дотла и гаснут. Думал о завещании, написанном на экономку, и пусть они не обменялись и дюжиной слов, Гарак знал: она не заслуживала от Толмела такого жестокого обращения. Думал о хорошо укрепленном поместье в низине близ тропического леса, куда удалялись на покой особо отличившиеся легаты, и о вечной защите, которую экономка получит, когда отправится туда со всей семьей. Он вручит ей документ, когда будет уходить. Толмела найдут — это будет очевидное самоубийство, эгоистичное, плотское и экстравагантное, и о нем месяцами будут судачить в прессе. А сам Гарак отправит каждую неприглядную мелочь о новоназначенном архонте непосредственно Тейну, и упомянет, что «с легатом Толмелом случилась неприятность».

Толкнувшись бедрами, он пристально вгляделся Толмелу в глаза; тот с трудом мог сосредоточить взгляд.

— Больно? — спросил Гарак фирменным застенчивым тоном Прака.

Толмел тихо выругался и кашлянул.

Гарак резко подался вперед, именно так, как ему и нравилось, не заботясь, что чувствует Толмел, и его тон сменился холодным и безжалостным.

— Жаль, что нет, — сказал Гарак, имея в виду и себя.


End file.
